Love is Going To be
by AngelsIsLeftToDie
Summary: Some heard/unheard pairings for vocaloid. I will be glad about critiques. Rated M for yaoi. BoyXBoy. Don't like don't click.


**Luki&Usee**

He walked in his room and shuted the door. Luki was so tired after that concert, but when he almost fell in bed. There was some boy that looked like SeeU. The boy had short, flufy, messy and blond hair. He weared grey trousers instead of the grey mini-skirt SeeU weared. Luki's eyes widened.

„U-Usee-kun?"

Usee opened his blue eyes. He seemed calmed down, only, he where blushing, a little. Luki and usee was best friends since master made them. Usee stood up and comed closer to Luki.

„Luki... i...i...lo-love...y-y-you!"

Usee face went reder when he felt Luki lips touching his own. He slowly grabed into Luki's back. Luki bitted Usee lower lip asking for entrace. Usee opened his mouth.

„Diner is ready!"

Meiko shouted from kichen.

„Ugh!"

„Bah!"

„Comin'!"

Luki and Usee didin't answer her. They slowly broked the kiss and looked into eachother eyes.

„Gues' we have to go now..."

„Y-yeah..."

_After diner..._

Usee knocked on Luki door.

„Opened..."

Luki said from inside of the room. Usee opened the door and sited to Luki bed.

Luki comed out from the bathroom with a towel barely hanging on his hips. He smiled when he saw Usee face. It went from pale to as red as tomato. He pushed Usee on bed and kised him slightly.

„OMG they are kising! OFMG yaoi!"

Luki tilted his head up and saw SeeU. Thank godness she didin't have a phone. Luki stood up and comed closer to SeeU.

„I will give you candy if you will go away okay?"

„And ten dolars!"

„Kay!"

SeeU runed out of the room and Luki shuted and locked the door. He turned around and walkaed to Usee. He leaned over him and kised him again.

„Lu-Luki-chan?"

Usee said when Luki lifted his shirt up.

„Yes what is it?"

„Isin't it illegal?"

„Then why Kaito with Len and Mikuo with Akaito can do it?"

„Then i'm okay with it!"

Luki blushed when Usee smiled (he is soo~ cute!). Luki kised the other boy's neck making him moan.

„Usee... i love you too..."

Luki said when he slowly thrusted in Usee.

„A~Ah~!"

Luki kept wishpering into Use ear „I love You..." all the time. Then he felt he is coming. He kised Usee and cumed inside.

„A~A~AHHH~~!"

**Gumo&Mikio**

„Soo~ bored!"

„Then go and eat carrots!"

„Ummm... okay?"

He stood up and runed to kichen. Mikio just stared at the place where Gumo was standing. Actualy Gumo didin't notice Mikio staring at him.

„Hello! Earth is searching for Mikio!"

Mikio snaped out of it.

„Wh-what?"

„You are alright? Why where you staring at Gumo-san?"

„Don't ever tell anyone!

„Oh kay'!)

„I might have really serious feelings for Gumo-kun..."

„Okay... i actualy don't mind..."

„Anyway, forget it! Hahaha..."

„Mikio!"

Gumo shouted from kichen. Mikio blushed a little when he heard Gomo say:

„I heard you... and YES from the kichen!"

Mikio wanted to run away but he felt someone grabing his hand. He turned his head around and saw Gumo. But he did nothing like kising, he just gave Mikio little paper and let him go. Then he walked away. Mikio opened the the paper and readed it.

_If I had to choose between_

_Love and Enemy_

_I'll Choosed Love_

_Because of the one _

_I Love the most_

_And it is you _

_Mikio_

_I love you too Mikio_

_For like three years_

_Gumi aproved it and_

_She don't mind_

_Gumo_

Mikio blushed (FOR THREE YEARS?) he shuted his room's door and saw Gumo standing in front of him. Gumo reached for the door lock and locked the door. Then he huged and kised him. He bitted Mikio lower lip asking for entrace. Mikio opened his mouth. They broked the kiss when they fell in bed.

„G-Gumo..."

Gumo just smiled and bitted Mikio neck making him moan. Gumo slowly lifted Mikio Shirt up.

_After few minutes of kising..._

Gumo slowly thrusted into Mikio and already felt that he will love Mikio till the end.

„AHH~!"

Mikio cryed

„I-It hurts G-"

Gumo didin't let him finish what he wanted to say. He kised Mikio and cumed inside.

„A~HHH~!~"


End file.
